


More Than You Bargained For

by Mod Piss Ninja (Ninjaghoes)



Series: You Can't Wish for Love but Can You Wish It Away? [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Accidentally a Series?, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing in Lingerie, Jay/Nadakhan, M/M, My Fanart of my own Story at the end? It's More Likely Than You Think!, Nadakhan Doesn't Understand what Valentine's Day is, Nadakhan/Jay, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Drinking, Underage--Depending on How Old You View Jay, Whoops am I Gonna Make Them Fall in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Piss%20Ninja
Summary: Nadakhan hears that there's something "magical" about this so-called Valentine's Day and is immediately intrigued. So he decides to conduct a little experiment, his subject being his increasingly annoying captive, Jay.His attempt to seduce Jay goes surprisingly well, but perhaps, the Djinn has ended up with more than he's asked for.





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So I realize this is a series now, but that doesn't mean you have to read part one to understand part two. I just decided a series would fit the formatting I want to have for these two, just a bunch of stories in the same universe linear timeline (for the most part). 
> 
> As you will see, this is a late Valentine's Day fic (I know, late by quite a bit) but I got two of the three out on time for it so I'd call that a plus. Anyways, thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always very much appreciated!

The cool February winds whipped into the sides of Misfortune’s Keep. Much like a storm on the open ocean, harsh winds rocked the pirate vessel with a familiar force. While Nadakhan wasn’t very bothered by the cold, his crew complained of the frosted air and all spoke of hot drinks and warm beds as they worked. Nadakhan only huffed, watching over his crew from in front of the captain’s quarters above the deck. While he didn’t care much for complaints, the wind did carry conversations much easier than the still air did. On occasion he could catch the most interesting words and bits of information. He preferred something incriminating, although anything useful sufficed. While he listened, he kept a close eye on Jay, his captive ninja. He was working intently on swabbing the deck, his expression that of concentration. He seemed to lean on the mop too much and limped a little. Nadakhan couldn’t help but smile, maybe the Scrap ‘n Tap was finally getting to him. Though it was hard to tell what he was thinking sometimes. Such a fascinating yet infuriating plaything. 

Nadakhan’s attention was drawn from the blue ninja as Squiffy and Bucko’s voices rose above the rest. Their voices were naturally louder than the other crew members, but something caught his attention. 

“We don’t need romance, we’re pirates now!” Squiffy had to shout above the wind. He held his hands to his hips. 

“But it’s Valentine’s Day, the day for romance. Pirates or not, I think we should celebrate.” Bucko shrugged. This caught Nadakhan’s attention. Valentine’s Day? A day for romance? How curious. He waited; perhaps his newest crewmates would prove to be useful after all. 

“And where are we gonna find anyone? I don’t know about you, but I’m not even going to try wooing one of the pirate girls. I mean, could you imagine trying anything funny with Dogshank? She’d crush you!” Squiffy continued, sticking his tongue out. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Bucko sighed. The conversation ended there as they returned to their duties. Nadakhan watched them for a moment longer, his curiosity of this “Valentine’s Day” not yet sated. He’d never heard of it before, if it were a holiday of importance might his crew have mentioned it years ago? Aside from Squiffy and Bucko, his newest underlings, all of his other shipmates who did originate from Ninjago had not been back in a very long time. If it were a new holiday, there was only one other person who would know about this. Nadakhan’s gaze darted across the deck and trailed over Jay, the blue ninja. Jay swabbed the deck with a petulant frown alongside Clancee, who seemed more than content with the chore. 

Nadakhan approached Jay from behind, who was mopping the same floorboard furiously, as if that would make it clean quicker. Nadakhan raised an eyebrow in smug curiosity as he brushed past the ninja, trailing his fingers across Jay’s lower back as he did so. Jay, predictable as he is, jumped up with a girlish yelp and held the mop out in front of himself as if it were a weapon. His lips were drawn together in a firm line with his nose scrunched up like a rabbit’s. Adorable. 

“You do not think a mop alone will protect you, hmm?” Nadakhan grinned. Jay huffed as he lowered the mop a bit, his expression unchanging. 

“Oh, you don’t know half the things I could do with a mop!” He spat, trying to look smug himself. Nadakhan only raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“I’m sure you are very proficient with a… mop.” He chuckled deeply, a warm and silky sound that reverberated from his chest. Jay’s face flushed and he looked down, slapping the mop head onto the floor.

“What do you want, Nadakhan? You aren’t going to get me to say it.” He said firmly, looking away from the Djinn as he continued to clean in slow swipes. 

“Of course not, little canary. I would not expect you to.” Nadakhan moved forward with ease, leaning until he knew Jay could feel his breath on his ear. “But I have other ways to make you sing.” Nadakhan trailed his fingers over the ninja’s shoulder blades as he encircled him like a shark, and he reveled in the way Jay’s breath hitched and then became erratic. He was just so fun to toy with, the Djinn couldn’t help himself. “That is for another time, however.”

“What do you want then? Quit it with the games!” Jay crossed his arms over his chest, his lips drawn into a tight pout. He tried backing away from Nadakhan, but the Djinn only inched closer with each attempt to escape. 

“You Ninjagians have curious customs and holidays. Tell me about them.” It wasn’t a question or request. It was a demand. The panic in Jay’s eye melted away in confusion, and his brows drew together. 

“We have weird customs? You’re using a magical sword to restore your home, I don’t think our customs are the weird ones. Besides, since when did you care about us?” Jay nearly scoffed. 

“I don’t, I am merely… curious.” Nadakhan spoke the last word with a heavy air. 

“What do you want to know about anyways, Kwanzaa?” Jay grinned when he saw his quip nearly made the Djinn roll his eyes. 

“I’ve heard talk of a holiday dedicated to romance.”

Jay opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, his expression that of utter concentration. Suddenly, his features contorted into a range of silent emotions, much to Nadakhan’s amusement. After Jay had been through confusion, excitement, and then disappointment, the Djinn’s curiosity had peaked. 

“Wait, is it Valentine’s Day already? I haven’t really been able to track my days on this ship.” Jay pouted. “I wanted to ask Nya on a date this year…”

Nadakhan moved closer, his hands brushing over Jay’s shoulders. “Unfortunately, you are with me instead. She would have said no regardless, but you can spend time with me if you’d like.” He murmured as he brushed past the ninja once more, trailing his hands wherever he could. He felt Jay shudder under his touch. “Or... you could wish it away, avoid being enslaved to my ship.” 

“I thought I said quit it!” Jay snapped, batting at the Djinn’s roaming hands. Nadakhan grinned. 

“Go on, little bird. Tell me about this Valentine’s Day.” His hands finally fell away, and he settled on crossing them over his chest with a look of amused contentment. Jay huffed, dusting his gi off as if Nadakhan’s touch had dirtied it. 

“Well, I would say that Valentine’s Day is the one day you _can_ wish for romance. And when you get romance, oh then it’s just magic from there.” He gave a wistful sigh. “It’s an old tradition that involves hearts and love letters, and oh, I can’t forget about the chocolate…” 

Jay continued on, but Nadakhan couldn’t listen anymore. One thing stuck out to him. The one day you could wish for romance? What did that mean? Did romance on this one day grant wishes? It seemed strange. He couldn’t rely on Jay’s information alone, though. The blue ninja was notoriously idiotic. Nadakhan sighed. 

“...and then there’s the conversation hearts, you ever had one of those? Probably not. They taste like chalk, but that’s the fun part!” Jay babbled on, not even noticing that the pirate captain had stopped listening. 

Without warning, Nadakhan turned to find Flintlocke. He might know more about this, Jay did say it was an old tradition. 

“Hey! I’m still talking!” Jay snapped from behind as the Djinn trailed away. 

“You are always talking.” Nadakhan said with a wave of his hand. While it was fun to tease the ninja, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like finding out what romance on Valentine’s Day had to do with wishing. 

Flintlocke was assessing supplies with a few other recruits Nadakhan had not yet bothered to learn the name of. His first mate spared him a tired glance from the inventory sheet in his hand. 

“Cap’n.” Flintlocke greeted, waving his hand for the other pirates to continue on. “Somethin’ on your mind?” 

Nadakhan took a moment to peer over the inventory list and nodded to himself in satisfaction. Looking back to Flintlocke, Nadakhan cleared his throat. 

“You were born here, in Ninjago.” He started, watching his crew board crates of rations and supplies. Flintlock gave him a curious look. “What do you know of this Valentine’s Day?” 

Flintlocke stared at his captain for a moment and blinked, a look of confusion passing over his face. He shrugged. “It’s when everyone is lookin’ to be romantic, I s’pose. Some things might be different than I remember, so if you’re fixin’ to know more, you’re better off asking someone else. I reckon those two posted at the bow will do you just fine.”

Nadakhan pressed his lips together. He wanted information, and he wanted it now. To have to go so low as to confront the bumbling idiots that started this mess was something entirely different. But he knew they feared him, as they should. What were their names? Squiffo and Bucky? It didn’t matter. He needed to know if this Valentine’s Day truly was a day people used romance to gain wishes. 

Though he knew their posts well, it wasn’t very hard to follow their voices, nearly as annoying as Jay’s but somehow so much less endearing. Nadakhan found the pair still bickering about the holiday as he approached, but when they noticed their captain, they quieted. 

“C-captain, sir!” Bucko stuttered, standing at attention with a salute. “Do… do you have any special orders for us?” He spoke with an almost excited quiver in his voice, and Squiffy nodded along. Nadakhan raised a brow. 

“I was hoping you could tell me more about this holiday you speak of.” He drew closer to them as he spoke. While neither of them had used their three wishes, Nadakhan didn’t feel the need to tease them like he did Jay. He had a feeling their reactions wouldn’t be nearly as fiery or fun. The pair shared a look. 

“Valentine’s Day?” Squiffy asked. 

“I have heard some… interesting rumors about it. Indulge me.” Nadakhan nodded, his arms across his chest. To his surprise, Bucko took on a wistful expression, much like Jay had. 

“It’s only the most romantic day of the year.” He sighed. “You take your lady out, or you can just stay in with her, and all your dreams and wishes come true.” He seemed far away, like he could only imagine what it would be like to spend the holiday at home. 

What he said matched with what Jay had said, but there was one more thing he needed to know. 

“You said lady. Does it have to be a woman?” Nadakhan asked, his brows furrowing. If it was going to be like that, all he had to do was follow through with his plan and marry Nya for infinite wishes. 

“Well Captain, I don’t know what tree you bark up, but anything close enough will work just as well I’m sure. Romance is romance, after all.” Squiffy shrugged. Nadakhan looked at him sharply. Close enough? He didn’t quite understand the rules of this holiday, but if that was the case then this might just work. 

“And it is today?” He asked. 

“Yes, Captain.” Squiffy nodded. 

“This has been very insightful, thank you.” Nadakhan turned quickly before they could begin to babble on like Jay was prone to do. Though Jay was much more comfortable around the captain than those bumbling idiots, rightfully so. Regardless, he found out what he wanted to know. From what he understood, if one were to be romantic on this day with a woman or something close to that, he could gain free wishes in this realm. Why had no one mentioned this before? 

He thought for a moment of who he could possibly attempt to seduce by the end of the day. It didn’t take much more than a sweeping gaze over the deck to know exactly who would be the perfect person to experiment on. His eyes fell on Jay, who was talking to Clancee as they mopped. He was perfect. Not only was Nadakhan confident in his ability to completely seduce the blue ninja, he was far more feminine than any woman he had aboard the ship. And in the event that his experiment failed and he didn’t get his wishes, he would still find amusement in trying. 

~

It was nightfall when he heard the knock on the door. Nadakhan was counting the hours, meticulously. It had taken a majority of the day to set this up, but he liked to plan intricate setups like this. 

The table was set with an array of foods that he was sure Jay liked, though he was sure the ninja wasn’t a very picky eater. He had the chef prepare simple home dishes, surely a junkyard boy like that would like anything if it reminded him of his mother’s cooking. In addition to the stews and steaks, there were dozens of chocolate arrangements and fruits spread on the table. On his side of the table, he made sure to set a certain tonic, an aphrodisiac of sorts. While Nadakhan didn’t doubt his own ability to win over the ninja with a few sweet words and well placed touches, he had that special _something_ on hand to back him up. He was sure he didn’t need it though, Jay was practically melting in his arms during their last dinner together, even if was meant to scare him rather than seduce him. 

The repeated knocking on the door to his quarters drew him from his thoughts. 

“Come in.” He called. Flintlocke slipped inside with an amused look on his face. 

“Cap’n.” He greeted. 

“Yes? Is he ready?” Nadakhan asked, raising an eyebrow. He was beginning to get impatient, time was running short. 

“Yes sir, but he was mad as all get out when Clancee and I had to help him dress. He settled on something he picked out himself, and while I know you had specific orders, he’s as pretty as a peach right about now.” Flintlocke said with an amused grin, tweaking his mustache. 

“He picked something out himself?” Nadakhan asked, drawing his brows together. He couldn’t help but wonder what had his second in command so entertained. 

“Let me just bring him in, Cap’n.” Flintlocke offered after seeing his captain’s confusion When Nadakhan nodded, he slipped out, and it wasn’t very long until Jay slammed the door open, a sour look on his face. Nadakhan blinked as Jay stormed in, covered in opulent jewels that clinked together with every movement. The Djinn wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

Jay frowned at the captain, his hands planted on his hips and cheeks puffed out in anger. Nadakhan swept a surprised gaze over the ninja’s body, and he couldn’t help but notice the bloom of blush that covered the Jay’s bare skin underneath the jewels. 

“Do you know how weird it is to be getting ready to go to bed after a long day, only to have two men storm in drag you somewhere below deck and start ripping your clothes off and putting some sheer dress on you!?” Jay spat. Nadakhan opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Besides, it’s freezing out! And furthermore, your little pals here don’t have a clue about color combinations. There were these jewels all at the bottom of that chest of old clothes, that’s way better than some see through bag.”

Nadakhan was very good at understanding people. He’s been able to decipher what people will do, what they will wish for long before they do. But Jay… He’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to figure Jay out. Though he had instructed Flintlocke and Clancee to dress Jay in some of Dilara’s old lingerie just to add to the womanly effect, Jay had gone and dressed himself like… that. Stocking and garters with jewels draped around his shoulders, glittering gems that wrapped around his chest and stomach that fell onto his hips so elegantly. Was he wearing a thong? Nothing about this outfit left room for imagination, and Nadakhan found himself speechless for once. 

“You are… willing?” He managed to ask through his utter confusion. He didn’t quite know how to read Jay, but that was the thrill of him. He was so fiery, so different, so aggravating, and yet endearing all the same.

“No! I just… Listen, if I have to be dressed up for you, I might as well feel sexy! You pirates don’t know anything. Your crew didn’t even know what belly chains were! Like, come on, that has to be obvious.” Jay threw his arms up, and the jewels chimed against each other so nicely. “I, uh, I mean… how dare you humiliate me, Nadakhan?!” Jay put his arms down quickly and cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing. 

“Come, sit, sit.” Nadakhan waved, motioning to the table. His gaze raked over the ninja’s body as he did so, and his eyes lidded hungrily. While he didn’t quite understand the ninja, he found that he really liked whatever getup this was supposed to be. Jay blinked and then frowned, shifting uncomfortably under the Djinn’s scrutiny. 

“Wait, this again?” Jay blinked as he noticed the spread of dishes over the table. “No way, I’m not trusting this a second time.” He shook his head, his frown returning. “You already did this once, I know all too well about your plots Nadakhan! You can’t fool me.” 

Nadakhan chuckled, moving closer in one languid motion and snaked an arm around Jay’s waist. 

“Relax, my little bird. It is Valentine’s Day, I want you to enjoy your night.” He grinned, guiding the ninja to his chair. Jay frowned, the moment feeling too similar to one of his first nights on the ship. 

“Wait, that’s what this is all about? I’m not some replacement for Dilara until you can get your hands on Nya, which you won’t. I’m not gonna be around just to fulfill your weird fantasies while I’m here.” Jay motioned to his body, the gems glittering in the candlelight with the motion. 

“No, no, I would never dream of using you for such a thing. This is to _us,_ little canary.” Nadakhan gave a lax grin, different than that of his usual smug or intimidating looks. He moved around the table and picked a bottle of wine from the assortment he had laid out. Worst comes to worst, he can always just get Jay drunk. The ninja was careful not to drink too much around him last time, though. Nadakhan poured the rich mulberry wine into their goblets, filling them to the brim. Taking his own seat across from Jay, Nadakhan sipped on his wine as he watched the ninja over the brim with an amused interest. Jay crossed his arms, glaring at the Djinn. 

“This has got to be a trick.” He frowned, staring at the goblet as if it were full of poison. Through the lavish jewels that decorated his skin, Nadakhan could see the tension rippling through his arms, as if he was ready to fight any moment. 

“But it is not. Please, drink. Perhaps it will relax you.” Nadakhan urged. He wondered if he would have to use the tonic after all. It was hard to tell with this one, though. Jay rolled his eyes and took the goblet in his hands, taking a long drink. He made a face and a noise of disgust, but didn’t say anything more as he took another sip. 

“You seem tense.” Nadakhan offered, slicing into a steak. “You should eat.” 

“I don’t know what to make of this.” Jay frowned. “I can’t figure out what you’d want from me, I mean, you already exposed all of your plots to me, you already… got what you wanted from me last time. Humiliated me. Seriously, I couldn’t walk straight for three days.” He huffed, finishing off the wine in his glass with a bitter look. 

“As I said before, little bird. I only _wish_ to have your company this night.” Nadakhan swirled his wine in his glass, having drunk far less than Jay. It was getting late though, and he didn’t know how long he could wait for the ninja to be cooperative on his own. Jay scoffed, his arms folding across his chest. The captain frowned. If Jay wouldn’t comply, then he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. 

“Here, let me refill your glass.” He offered, popping the cap off the tonic. The bottle was smaller than a wine bottle, but similar enough that the ninja shouldn’t question it. 

“What’s that? You gonna drug me now?” Jay rolled his eyes. The Djinn paused as he reached over the table. Did he figure it out already? No, that was impossible. Nadakhan only chuckled after a moment. 

“You are being dramatic.” He settled with, pouring the tonic into Jay’s goblet. To his surprise, the ninja allowed it. Jay looked at it dubiously for a moment before downing it in a single swift gulp. The angered expression didn’t leave his face as he set the empty glass down, and Nadakhan couldn’t help but stare at him in an almost morbid amusement, wondering if drinking all of that so quickly would have any unpleasant effects. 

“Your wine tastes like ass.” Jay said, his nose scrunched up in distaste. Nadakhan couldn’t help but laugh, and the ninja seemed pleased with himself for actually getting the stoic Djinn to even chuckle. 

“If it is not to your liking, I’m sure I have something that is.” Nadakhan sat back with a content grin, motioning to the wines on the table. Jay grabbed something and looked at it for a moment, a white wine he couldn’t pronounce, and poured it into his glass. With an experimental sip, he nodded in satisfaction. 

“What is it with you and Valentine’s Day anyways?” He asked as he started actually piling steamed buns and steak tips onto his plate. He seemed much more content as he took a bite out of a buttered roll. 

“It is as I said before. Ninjagian customs are… curious.” Nadakhan said, watching Jay with acute interest as he brought the goblet to his lips once more. 

“I never pegged you as a romantic kinda guy, you’re usually just weird about it.” Jay said between bites. He took another long sip. “Hey, see this is where it’s at.” 

“There is a lot you do not know about me, little bird.” Nadakhan purred, his voice deep and silken. Jay poured himself some more wine, and the Djinn watched on. He really was drinking a lot more than last time; he must be more comfortable. Very good. 

“You’re a magical Djinn pirate captain guy.” Jay shrugged. His cheeks were flushed and it was obvious he was feeling the effects of the alcohol, though Nadakhan wondered if any of it was the tonic setting in. “Who has a really suave voice and is really bad at keeping maniacal plots to himself. What more is there to know?” Jay smirked. 

“Oh, you wound me.” Nadakhan chuckled. “There are many sides you have yet to see.”

“What I wanna know is why you’re showing them to me.” Jay said dryly, looking into his glass and nearly spilling his wine on himself. His previous tension had all but disappeared, and he just seemed happy and tipsy now. 

“You are unlike anything I have ever seen before, and I have seen many things.” Nadakhan said with an amused expression, his gaze trained on the ninja’s every movement. “I find your annoying habits endearing.”

Jay’s eyebrows drew together. “Is that a compliment? It almost sounded like a compliment.” 

“Is that what you would like?” Nadakhan leaned forward across the table. “To be showered in jewels and compliments? To be praised?” He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. Jay chewed on his lower lip absently, his blush deepening. Nadakhan’s fingers drummed on the table, itching to touch that milky soft skin and see if their previous encounter left any scars. It wasn’t time yet, though. He had to wait for the ninja’s compliance. 

“I… what?” Jay asked, confused but not adverse. 

“It is your passion for life, little bird. You do not break, only bend, no matter what I do to you. And you are such a pretty thing.” Nadakhan went on, allowing his eyes to trail over Jay’s exposed body with deliberate slowness. He truly did appreciate the jewels, it was somehow so much more sensual than the simple sheer fabrics he had intended. He smiled, smug as he watched Jay’s slow blinks and reddened skin. 

“There’s gotta be something you want from me, really. I know I look like an easy meal, but I’m not that dumb.” Jay crossed his arms, trying to keep his clearly slipping composure. His body was relaxed, and the slight frown in his expression meant no true harm. Nadakhan grinned, ready to strike. All it took was some honeyed words from there, and Jay would be melting under his touch. Nadakhan tilted his head. 

“There truly are no strings attached, my little bird. It is as you said, I am not good at keeping plots to myself, so why should now be different?” He waved a hand, and smiled as he saw Jay’s expression change as he considered the Djinn’s words. “Besides, I enjoy your company so much, is it wrong to merely want to spend a night of romance with you?” He continued. Jay blinked, opening his mouth and then closing it again. He seemed to be at a loss for what to do or say, pausing in indecision, though the amount he had to drink hadn’t helped any. He finally spoke after a few moments when he’d come to a conclusion. 

“Y’know.” Jay started slowly, leaning across the table himself. “I think I’d like you more if you were like this all the time.” He said with a certain smugness himself. 

“And what is that like, little canary?” 

“Like this,” Jay motioned his hand towards Nadakhan, seeming so dreamy and out of it. “You… you’re not trying to scare me right now. Or I don’t think so at least. If you are, you kinda suck at it. Listen, listen. I don’t know what you really want, but I can make myself believe that you actually want me.” He propped himself up with his palms. 

Nadakhan was caught by surprise for once. Though of course, only Jay could do that to him. The Djinn blinked it away, recovering quickly. He watched with a certain curiosity as Jay downed the rest of his wine.

“What is it that you want?” Nadakhan asked, studying the ninja’s movements. 

“Well.” Jay started, standing up with too much force. He nearly knocked his chair over behind him, and he held his palms flat on the table to steady himself. The jewels that pooled down over his body clinked together as he moved, and he had a determined look in his eye. “I do wanna do something.” 

Nadakhan watched in surprised amusement as Jay swept his arm across the table, shoving their dishes and glasses to the side, knocking bottles over as he went. His gaze was locked with Nadakhan’s as he crawled onto the table with an almost predatory grace. His breath came quick and heavy as he did so, the jewels that hung from his body swaying as he seated himself on the edge of the table. He swung his legs over so that they were on either side of Nadakhan, and he was directly above the captain. Nadakhan raised a brow, a curious hunger to see where the ninja was going with this. 

“So assured.” He hummed, bringing his hands up to run along Jay’s thighs. The ninja grinned, tipsy and lopsided as he plucked a strawberry from the platter of fruits. He bit into it with a deliberate slowness so that some of the juices ran down his chin as he did so. Nadakhan smirked, pulling the ninja down into his lap to straddle him. His lower arms pulled Jay close, his thumb rubbing circles around the protrusion of his hips and his hook hand careful on the bared skin. His upper hands set to explore the ninja’s exposed skin, fingers splaying over the gems and chains as they roamed his heated flesh. Jay leaned forward, his lips nearly brushing the Djinn’s.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do this.” He murmured, a slight slur in his words. Nadakhan hummed, moving forward to connect their lips. At the last moment, Jay backed away with a drunken smirk, and Nadakhan let out an annoyed growl. He had to remind himself not to force Jay, but the ninja was so back and forth it was hard to tell what was consensual and what wasn’t at this point. It was Jay’s fun tonight, he would have to be patient. 

“Are you hungry?” Jay asked, seemingly out of nowhere. It seemed strange, but he spoke in a tone that suggested much more. Nadakhan raised a brow as Jay twisted around to the table from where he straddled the Djinn. And with a flexibility he hadn’t known the ninja to have, Jay bent down seamlessly, plucking a chocolate from the one of the assortments between his teeth. He turned forward again and carefully passed the chocolate over to the Djinn through their mouths, their lips brushing ever so slightly. Jay pulled away with something akin to a giggle, his eyes lidded. Nadakhan let the candy melt in his mouth as Jay wrapped his arms around the captain’s neck, pressing their chests together.

“Do you want me?” Jay asked, barely a whisper. His body felt like it was on fire, getting hotter and hotter by the second, and a haze sweeping over his mind. His breath was heavy on Nadakhan’s lips, who remained silent as he wrapped his mind around what was happening. Jay’s shoulders dropped, and a look of dejection passed over his features before Nadakhan pulled him into a rough kiss. Almost immediately, the ninja’s entire demeanor changed and he hummed into Nadakhan’s lips, pressing himself closer and grinding into the Djinn’s lap with an impatient purpose. Nadakhan found himself absorbed into the kiss, wondering how much of a difference the ninja’s willingness made. He truly was like lightning, full of energy and excitement, and Nadakhan found that he really _really_ liked it. 

Their tongues met and intertwined, sliding against one another in a sort of strange harmony. While last time Jay had kept quiet in the beginning, he wasn’t even trying to hold back any of the whines that escaped his throat now, soft pleas and whispers tumbling past his lips freely as they parted and then connected again. Nadakhan’s hands explored Jay’s thighs, his fingers slipping underneath the bands of the ninja’s stockings. He pulled away and Jay whimpered from the separation, a hazed needy look on his face. Nadakhan kissed down his jaw before moving his mouth down to the ninja’s neck, dragging his teeth along his skin. The areas that had been bruised from their last encounter had faded to nothing, save for a few patches of yellow that bloomed over his collarbone and a few light scars where the captain had drawn blood. Jay’s body wore other scars since then as well, his body a canvas from all of the games of Scrap N’ Tap he’d had to endure. Nadakhan almost felt bad, but the reminders and marks only made him crave more. Jay belonged to him and him alone, and each scar and bruise should be only a reminder of their time together. As he bit at the exposed areas beneath the jewels and trailed away reddened marks, he considered stopping the Scrap N’ Tap all together. This ninja was _his._

Jay let out humming whines and cries as the captain’s lips trailed over his skin, biting and scraping to replace his own fading marks, digging his teeth into the ninja’s firm flesh. Jay’s fingers buried into Nadakhan’s shoulders with sheer need, every single little touch, scrape, and lick hitting him tenfold. He writhed in pleasure and pain underneath Nadakhan’s ministrations, taking it in stride. 

“Ah-hah!” He panted, his entire being just so overwhelmed with the acute sensations. Nadakhan could feel Jay’s erection grind against his stomach with his incessant motions, a fiery need overtaking his every action. And when Nadakhan brought his hand down to position himself so that they were pressed together, Jay’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan. 

Nadakhan trailed his tongue over the ninja’s collarbone, over the opulent gems he wore like a prize. Jay’s hips stuttered at the touch, and the captain met him with force, grinding their clothed erections together relentlessly with a smug grin as he listened to the ninja’s unabashed cries and noises with each movement. 

“So needy.” Nadakhan’s voice was silken, like a rumbling purr as he brought his lower hands down and squeezed at Jay’s ass, pressing himself closer until there’s no room to even breathe. Grabbing at his jaw, Nadakhan kissed the ninja roughly. Jay whined into his mouth with a gasping moan as his hips buckled, and he found quick release against the Djinn.

“P-please.” Jay stuttered, breathy and wanton because though normally he would feel the satisfaction of a warm and hazy afterglow, he only felt the boiling need quickly resurfacing. Nadakhan recalled the aphrodisiac the ninja took along with all that wine, and he nearly laughed. 

“Please what? What would you like me to do? This is your night, after all.” He asked, noting how absolutely desperate Jay was. His breathing was labored and his entire body was flushed, already glistening with sweat. The azure jewels fell from his limbs and reflected the warm candlelight so sensually; he was an image to behold. 

“I…” Jay started as if trying to remember how to even speak. He held onto Nadakhan’s shoulders, lids drooping hazily. “I… I want you to fuck me.” He was nearly whispering. 

Nadakhan blinked, taken aback. Was this the same ninja who had fought against him during their very last encounter? No one had ever been so assertive with the Djinn before, every previous lover cowered before their captain, and rightly so. But Jay… Jay never ceased to surprise him. Though the aphrodisiac and liquor undoubtedly influenced his actions, it was all still his own choice. His own choice to beg and plead and be so perfectly compliant. Nadakhan grinned. 

“Is that so?” He chuckled darkly. “Your wish is yours to keep, my little canary.” He began to stand with Jay in his arms to carry to the bed across the quarters. 

“Wait, wait, no.” The ninja panted, flattening his hands over Nadakhan’s chest. The Djinn raised a brow as Jay shook his head. “Now, I want you _now."_

“Here?” Nadakhan gave the ninja a quizzical look, but didn’t stop him as he lifted his hips to shimmy out of his panties. 

“R-right here, right now…” Jay huffed as he successfully peeled the already dampened article away and tossed it to the side. He chewed on his lower lip, settling back down into Nadakhan’s lap and fumbled with the ties of the captains trousers. Nadakhan only watched in amusement as the ninja freed and then marveled at his bare length, brushing over it with cautious yet eager hands. 

“You are so impatient, little bird.” Nadakhan let out a rumbling chuckle as Jay stared at him with a wordless hunger. “Let me prepare you first.” 

Though Nadakhan hadn’t exactly thought of what to use at the table, he’d expected to at least make it to the bed. He scanned the contents of the table that Jay hadn’t been blocking and considered his options. Wine? Not likely. Honey? Maybe, but that seemed too sticky. Oil? That… might work in a pinch. 

“Get the oil from the table.” He instructed, and Jay blinked up from his mesmerized daze. He quickly twisted around and grabbed at the glass bottle without argument, and Nadakhan hummed in approval. He took the bottle and popped the loose cork off with his upper hands, coating his lower fingers generously. The oil spilled onto his lap, but he couldn’t really find himself caring. He threw the bottle aside. 

“You are lovely.” Nadakhan trailed his lips over the ninja’s skin and caught him in a kiss as he pulled him closer. Jay responded with vigor as he bent down to meet the captain’s lips, cupping his jaw in his hands. When slickened fingers pressed against his entrance, Jay squirmed impatiently. Though he seemed completely worn out and delirious already, an impish expression fell over the ninja’s reddened face. 

“So you’re… you’re letting me do this?” He asked, his words breathy as he pulled away. “So I can do… whatever?” His hands lowered, his fingers wrapping tentatively around Nadakhan’s arousal. The Djinn raised a brow as Jay’s fingers began working, damp from the spilled oil. 

“You are given freedom to do what you will and this is what you choose?” Nadakhan asked as he drew his fingers apart and together again, eliciting a soft gasp from the ninja. “I could pleasure you in so many more ways.” 

“This isn’t going to be just about, ah-hah, about you p-providing me with your so-called generosity. You’re going to… to come apart for me too.” Jay shook his head, his hands never pausing, though they trembled from the fingers scissored him open. Nadakhan’s brows furrowed, though he could feel his own thought process becoming hazy from the lithe hands that worked him incessantly. 

He drew his fingers away, satisfied with the preparation and becoming increasingly impatient himself. Without instruction, Jay lifted himself up eagerly and allowed the captain’s hands to hold him steady as he lowered himself onto his impressive length. 

“Relax, little bird.” Nadakhan breathed. Jay nodded, seemingly concentrated as he sunk further down. Hands at his hips urged him to move, and the discomfort was evident in his features at first but coaxing whispers eased the familiar pain. He gripped at Nadakhan’s shoulders to steady himself and he pushed up and down with choked moans and cries, burning and yearning with heat and desire. The jewels and chains clattered against each other in harmony as he moved, the chime of them mixing with their combined moans and heavy breaths and ringing throughout the cabin. 

Jay used Nadakhan’s shoulders to push himself up and down as he let out shameless cries that could wake the whole crew, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He seemed lost in himself, and his image and proximity alone left the captain dizzied himself. 

“I…! Ahh-!” Jay’s mouth hung open, his entire body getting hotter and hotter by the second. He seemed completely overwhelmed, his thighs shaking and twitching as his captor’s cock slid in and out of him. It was all too much for him, already too sensitive and much too intense, that much was evident by the sweat the rolled from his temple and the depraved moans that tumbled past his lips without care. With bruising fingers, he gripped Nadakhan’s shoulders and let out a broken cry, nearly doubling over as he felt the white hot pleasure of release overtake his body. His movements slowed and he seemed as if he would collapse any moment, his breath coming in ragged pants.

Nadakhan allowed the ninja to recover for a moment, watching him with a smug curiosity. 

“Are you ready for more, little bird?” He asked, a wicked grin on his lips. Romance was the last thing on his mind as he watched his captive in the aftermath. Jay looked up, his eyes glassy. 

“Hmm…? Already?” He asked, his voice tired. 

“You seem ready for it.” Nadakhan chuckled, wrapping a free hand around the ninja’s still-present erection, though he had already come twice.

“Ah-!” He jerked up from the touch. “W-what…? Still?” He shook his head slowly, the haze over his mind too foggy to even think. The captain leaned forward, his lips brushing Jay’s ear. 

“Do not worry, my canary. I will take care of you.” He nearly purred, squeezing the ninja’s arousal. He inhaled sharply, sucking in the cabin air between his teeth. 

Nadakhan could tell that Jay’s legs were buckling from the sensations underneath the hands that supported his thighs. The ninja seemed to know just what the Djinn was thinking as he moved to raise himself from Nadakhan’s lap. 

“The table?” He offered, craning his neck to look at the space. With a moment of consideration, Nadakhan nodded. It would do no good to have the ninja’s legs give out underneath him. With the confirmation, Jay shifted back onto the table that had been for the most part cleared when he crawled across it. As he laid back onto the surface, some of the gems and chains pooled flat on his stomach while the rest hung from his sides. 

“Much better.” Nadakhan pushed himself up from his chair and ran his fingers over Jay’s thighs, splitting them apart as he neared. 

“Ahh-! Mmhh…” The ninja gasped, as the captain slid back in without warning, his entrance smooth and painless. Nadakhan gripped Jay’s hips, one of his upper hands wrapping itself once again over the ninja’s erection. As the captain’s hand began to move, Jay’s head knocked back against the wood of the table with a gasping cry. 

“That’s it, little canary.” Nadakhan growled, pressing his fingers into Jay’s thighs as his movements became rougher and less controlled. The ninja stared up at his captor with glassy eyes and reddened cheeks, moaning and crying out with every movement the captain made. His hips rolled lasciviously into Nadakhan’s touch and he pressed his palms against the surface of the table, digging into the wood. 

“It’s- it… ohhh…!” Jay whined, throwing his head to the side and pressing his burning cheek into the cool wood. Nadakhan’s fingers quickened, his own movements becoming sporadic. 

“That’s it! Come for me, little bird.” He barked, his hips rolling unceremoniously and his grip tightening. 

“I- I can’t-!” Jay could barely speak, barely breathe as another orgasm wracked his entire body and he let out the most lecherous wail, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful. 

His mouth hung open and he stared up with tired eyes, watching Nadakhan chase his own release. With a worn out body mind, Jay wrapped his legs around the captain’s waist, urging him to finish. Jay’s entire body was sluggish in the aftermath, though he was determined to coax the Djinn to completion. 

“Come on, your turn.” He smiled lazily. Nadakhan groaned into the welcomed touch. With one final violent thrust, he came deep inside the ninja, doubling over him with the intensity of it. 

The cabin air was filled with their heavy breaths as Nadakhan drew away, their bodies sticky and glistening with sweat. Jay’s legs fell onto the table and he seemed as though he might be content to just sleep there, barely able to keep his eyes open anymore. Nadakhan chuckled at the sight, feeling particularly worn out himself. 

He grabbed one of the cloth napkins that Jay had thrown aside in his endeavor to cross the table and wiped at his own chest and body before cleaning the ninja up at least a little bit. Last time he left him in his cell, dirtied and all. This was different. 

“Mmmm, Nadakhan?” Jay groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. The corner of Nadakhan’s lip drew upwards in amusement. 

“Yes, little canary?” He hummed, tossing the soiled napkin aside. Someone would take care of it. 

“Let’s go to bed, I’m beat.” Jay whined. The captain raised a brow. 

“Let’s?” He had never allowed anyone but Dilara into his bed for more than just a quick fuck. 

Jay nodded underneath his arm. “Yeah, let me sleep here tonight.” 

Nadakhan hesitated and then nodded slowly. “...Very well.” 

“Carry me.” Jay threw his arms up in the air and then dropped them down again. Nadakhan nearly snorted and shook his head, scooping the ninja up in his arms nonetheless. He was annoyingly endearing, as always. 

As they settled underneath the covers, Nadakhan felt… odd. This was odd. Having someone actually sleeping in his bed. Jay didn’t seem to mind very much, sighing contently into the plush pillows and sheets after shedding his uncomfortable jewelry. Within minutes he could hear Jay snoring softly, though he lied awake himself. The ninja shifted closer and closer until he had somehow snaked his arms around the captain’s waist, one leg draped over Nadakhan’s own. His face was buried in the Djinn’s chest, and he didn’t quite know what to do. It wasn’t bad, but… not even Dilara did this. It was new and it was warm. Nadakhan felt… nervous? For the first time in decades, he was nervous. He swallowed thickly and shook his head. It wasn’t so bad. He pulled the ninja closer, relaxing into the foreign touch with reluctance. 

“I knew you had a soft side.” Jay’s tired voice rose above the covers in a murmur, and Nadakhan rolled his eyes with a chuckle. While he didn’t understand what this was, Jay would always prove himself annoying in some way in the end. 

What was this supposed to do? He had nearly forgotten why he wanted to seduce the ninja in the first place. Romance and wishes or no, morning would tell. Regardless though, something had changed. Nadakhan just didn’t know what.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152952760@N05/39690692325/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
